totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruth (SS)
Ruth, stereotyped as The Body-Builder, is a contestant in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. She was on Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Flaming Bears. She returned as a castmate for Total Drama Action: Second Season and was on the Psycho Producers. She is 16, has short black hair, brown eyes, has darker skin, is extremely well-built, and wears a gray track suit. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Ruth was the 7th person to step off the boat, and was placed on the Flaming Bears team. The 1,000-foot Climb In the fourth round of the challenge, Ruth was up against Suzie and managed to scale the mountain successfully while Suzie fell off. This brought the score up to a tie of three each. However, the Flaming Bears lost the challenge, and Ruth was the 3rd person to receive a marshmallow automatically due to winning invincibility by climbing the wall. Don't Touch the Food Ruth was the 14th person eliminated in the challenge, placing 4th on the Flaming Bears and doing fairly well until she gave up to grab a bag of Skittles. The Flaming Bears eventually won the challenge. Dodgebrawl 2 Ruth participated in every round of the dodgeball game, and was one of the Bears' top three best players, along with Daniel and Matthew. She repeatedly eliminated the clumsy Jessica on the other team. In the fifth and final round, Ruth was one of the last three players left on the Bears until John eliminated her. Nevertheless, the Bears won the challenge. The Show Mustn't Go On In the skit, Ruth changed her name to "Truth." She was one of the five surviving characters in the play, which was decided as the better of the two plays, thus winning the challenge for the Flaming Bears. The Island of The Dead When the Bears decided to split up into pairs, Ruth and Luke teamed up. Eventually, Josh managed to sneak up on them and tag them both. Rather than sit out the rest of the challenge, however, both decided to try to earn invincibility by turning on their former teammates. When the three eventually came upon Rachael and Jennifer, the latter managed to hit Ruth before Josh tagged her out, with Jennifer subsequently tagging Rachael out. This resulted in the eliminations of Luke, Ruth, Jennifer, Josh, and Rachael. However, when Chris gave all of the previously-eliminated contestants one last chance to return as zombies when only Daniel, Matthew, and Violet remained, Ruth managed to tag out Violet, earning invincibility for herself. At the Bonfire that night, Ruth was the 2nd person to receive a marshmallow, and one of only 3 Bears (along with Daniel and Jennifer) to have invincibility. Not Quite Famous 2 Originally, Ruth was not selected as one of the three representatives of the Bears for the talent show. However, after Daniel slipped on a banana peel placed by Peter, Ruth replaced him, as she was a close fourth consideration by the team for her impressive strength. She was the third and final member of the Bears to go. She lifted up an entire piano over her head for her talent. However, Peter once again intervened by yelling out "BOOOOO!" This distracted her enough so that she had a misstep and tripped one a nail that was jutting out of the floor, dropping the piano on top of Madison (who was backstage, about to go up next) by accident. The failed act earned a flat zero out of six from Chef. Shortly after, when Peter was confronted as the culprit and Chris revealed that the cameras were temporarily down, Ruth and 8 others chased Peter off into the woods and roughed him up as payback. While damaging for both teams, Madison's replacement John did an amazing singing solo and won for the Squirrels, sending the Bears to elimination. Ruth was voted off, much to her anger and frightening many of her teammates. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) Ruth had a cameo appearance at the end of the episode in the Bonfire's epilogue, as the most prominent eliminated contestant who was eagerly awaiting Peter's arrival. Before Peter had a chance to run, she grabbed him by the throat and raised a fist into the air, beginning a long time of torture and payback for Peter. I Triple Dog Dare You! 2 Ruth's dare was to brush your teeth with a toothbrush that had been dunked into one of the toilets in the Communal Washrooms. Peter, who had spun the wheel, dared Violet to do this. Just before Violet could begin, however, Matthew offered up a freebie in her place to bypass the challenge. Although Peter loudly objected, Chris said it wasn't against the rules, so Violet was spared. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Originally, Ruth teamed up with James and Josh to find the case. However, upon encountering the bear at its cave, Josh and Ruth were separated from James. They eventually ran into him again much later, after he had successfully retrieved the case. Ruth then snatched it from him and she and Josh ran off with it, only to run right back into the bear, which forced Ruth to drop the case and run. James snatched the case back up once the bear chased them off. James eventually lost the case once more, and Josh and Ruth were chased right up to the main lodge by the bear at the very end of the special, resulting in both of them landing in the 13-way tie and moving onto the next season. Total Drama Action: Second Season The Castmates While the girls unpacked in their trailer, Ruth declared that the season would be easy for her, and that she could take whatever Chris and Chef threw at her. However, this arrogant attitude earned her the immediate disapproval of the other girls, most prominently Mary and Jennifer. The REALLY Wild West Ruth was the first to be chosen by Jennifer to be on the team that would become the Psycho Producers. Later, Ruth volunteered to participate in the first round of the challenge; the Drinking Contest. She faced off against John for the Directors, and although both came close to throwing up several times, Ruth finally threw up after trying her 40th glass. She repeatedly threw up all over the place, causing many others to dive for cover, and she eventually hit Chris, ruining his hair and causing him to leave for a brief amount of time. As a result, Chef briefly took over as host, and John won the first challenge. The Producers went on to lose the challenge, and Ruth was in the first bottom two of the season, alongside Isaiah. However, Ruth received the final Award and was safe. Medieval Capture The Flag Ruth, along with Luke and Tim, acted as the members of the Producers on offense, heading out into the enemy territory in an attempt to grab their flag. Along the way, she made a snide remark about Isaiah and "scrawny geeks like him," noticeably upsetting Tim and Luke. Just as they entered the castle, John sneaked up behind them and tagged all three of them out. However, despite this significant loss for the team, the Producers managed to win the challenge in a photo-finish, thanks to Mary. Cops 'n Robbers When the Producers were named the Cops/Bankers, Ruth volunteered to be the vault guard. Although she repeatedly encountered rival team members, she never succeeded in catching anyone. Daniel and John managed to fool her into leaving her post at the vault door. Shortly afterward, John and Daniel detonated the explosives, which completely destroyed the entire bank and won the challenge for the Producers since the Directors failed to get the money. SWAT Vs. Predator Despite Jennifer's suggestion that the team split into pairs, Ruth eagerly volunteered to go completely alone, confident that she could take down multiple rivals without any help. Later, Ruth ran into Mark and started chasing after him, coming close to hitting him with her gun once or twice. Were it not for Violet showing up, Mark would've been eliminated, but Violet managed to defeat Ruth and save Mark, making Ruth the second person out of the challenge overall (behind Rachael), and the first member of the Producers/SWAT team to be eliminated. It was most likely for this reason that, after her team lost the challenge, she was eliminated instead of Luke. She was enraged at the thought of being voted off so early, and stayed behind to yell at her teammates. Eventually, her rant was cut short when Chef fired a tranquilizer dart into her shoulder, knocking her out and allowing him to carry her to the Limo of Losers. TDA Aftermath Ruth was the third and final guest to be interviewed in the episode, and her interview was the shortest by far. She mostly just boasted about how strong she was, and how she could've easily defeated everyone else if she had been given a little warning. She intimidated Isaiah so much that he cut the interview short and skipped right to questions from fans on the Internet. When the "Truth or Trapdoor" segment came along, Ruth was the first up. Isaiah asked her if she hated Mary, and just as she started to say "No," the trapdoor opened and she fell into the cold water. A shivering and angry wreck, she then proceeded to rant about how horrible Mary was, calling her a "low-down, goody-two shoes, sniveling, scheming little witch." Ruth then declared that she was confident that Mary was the Mystery Castmate who had been sabotaging the Flaming Directors since day one, with Madison, Samantha, and Matthew agreeing that it seemed likely. Trivia *Ruth is based off of both Eva and LeShawna for her strength, looks, and personality. *Ruth is one of 14 contestants to compete in 2 seasons (TDI and TDA), the others being Lauren, James, Jessica, Suzie, Nicole, Samantha, Matthew, Jeremy, Josh, Tim, Luke, Jennifer, and Daniel. *Ruth is one of only two females to not compete in TDWT, the other being Jennifer. *Ruth is one of only three contestants to have a conflict with her entire team, the others being Lauren and Madison. **She is also the only one to have a conflict with two teams that she has been on, those being the Flaming Bears and the Psycho Producers. *Ruth is the lowest-ranking contestant in TDI to qualify for TDA. **She is also the lowest-ranking contestant in TDI to not be in TDWT. *Ruth is one of five contestants to finish in a double-digit place both times she competed, the others being Josh, James, Lauren, and Suzie. **Coincidentally, her entire alliance from TDDDDI is in this category. **She is also the only female in this category who competed in TDA. *Ruth is one of five contestants to never make it to the merge, the others being Lauren, James, Suzie, and Anna. **Ruth, along with Lauren, is one of only two members of the Flaming Bears to never make it to the merge. **She is also the only person in this category who competed in TDA. **She is also the only person from the Psycho Producers to never make it to the merge. *Ruth is one of two characters (the other being Rachael) where the five people eliminated before her and the two people eliminated after her failed to advance to the next season, while she alone did. Ruth was in this position in TDI, while Rachael was in this position in TDA.